The Silent Hunter
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Sirius X Remus Remus Lupin has been hunted many times but hunters through out his life however one returns and wants revenge
1. Dawn

Remus Lupin lay asleep in his bed. It was about seven in the morning and classes didn't start until half past eight. The chestnut hair colored sixteen year old turned in his sleep not wanting to get up just yet, however he didn't have a choice. As the werewolf continued sleep two griffindore boys crept over to Remus's bed.

" He must have stayed up late again studying…"said a black hair boy known as James Potter. " whisper you wake him up!" said Sirius whispering angrily. James smiled and looked down at the sleeping werewolf.

"Okay…. one …two…three!" yelled Sirius. Then both boys jumped and pounced on their sleeping friend. Remus awoke in surprised and looked at his two friends. "Time to get up!" said James with the up most cheerfulness in his voice. Sirius just laughed as they got off of his frighten friend.

Remus looked at both of them "can't you wake me up like a normal person?" he asked with slight annoyance in his voice. " Where is the fun in that Moony?" James asked getting off of the bed and walking to his own. Remus let out an exhausted sigh. Sirius walked over and smiled "come get ready class starts soon".

The young werewolf looked at Sirius and then nodded. He went to get dressed and get the rest of his things ready. Sirius and James waited near the door. Remus gathered his things and hurried to the door and the three of them walked to their first class of the day.

After the classes where over the boys walked back to their dorms. James smiled " man today was so boring!" Sirius nodded in agreement. Remus blinked and rolled his eyes "you two are just slackers" he said laughing a bit, Sirius and James looked at each other and laughed and started to chase Remus who took off up the stairs. " Oh! You done it now Moony!" yelled James.

Sirius smiled and laughed running behind James. The black haired boy with glasses collided with Remus who stopped dead in his tracks. "Ow! Moony! What the hell did you stop for?" James yelled and rubbed his nose. Sirius peeked over the boys' shoulders. "What is the matter? Remus?"

Remus stared in the room with shocked eyes, his golden amber eyes falling on to the floor, which had a big burn on it. James ran in and passed the shocked werewolf and gasped. " The carpet it's burnt!"

Sirius ran in after James and looked at the damage. "What could have caused this?" he asked. The carpet was burnt in a strange way. All the marks made a symbol. "An X?" asked James who ran a hand through his black hair moving some bangs out of the way. Sirius blinked and looked at Remus's shocked faced which turned pale.

"Remus? Is anything wrong? Do you know what this means?" Sirius asked walking towards the werewolf. Remus looked up and shook his head. "No idea" he lied. He knew what the symbol meant and who it exactly it belong too. James walked over and sighed, " perhaps a candle fell" he said thinking. Sirius nodded " that must be it" he said looking at Remus to make sure he was truly okay.

"Just put a rug over it' said Remus walking to his bed. He sat down and glanced out the window nervously. Sirius saw his nervousness "James go fetch us a rug in the supply closet," ordered the black long hair 18 year old. James nodded and ran off.

Sirius walked over to Remus and sat beside him. "You seem nervous Moony" he said watching him very carefully. Remus just sighed, "It just startled me that's all…" he said his hands fidgeting with the end of his robe.

" Alright…we will drop it for now. Come on Moony lets gets some food"! Sirius said happily tossed a arm around Remus. The werewolf blinked and smiled "Okay" he said simply. They got up and met up with James.

Walking to the Great Hall, Remus glanced out the window for a moment. It was dark and cloudy now and the rain just started to fall. Sirius gave Remus a quick glanced and saw him thinking. He decided to walk over and stand beside him. " The rain…. we needed it" he said to Remus. The younger boy glanced up slightly and nodded. "Yes" he replied.

"Come on you guys!" James yelled grabbing both of the ends of their robes. He began to drag them. "Lets eat!" he added. Remus and Sirius blinked and turned walking with James when he let go. They found a table and sat down and began their meal.

Remus picked at his found he wasn't very hungry unlike the other two who sat there in a eating contest to see who doesn't vomit first. Boys will be boys Remus thought watching them as a small smile crept on his face.

As the contest went on the Grand Hall filled with people cheering. Most people cheered for Sirius because of the girl's population dominating the boys. This made James eat faster and harder determined never to give up and let his close friend beat him.

Lily Evens cheered for James loudly "You can do it James Potter! If you win I will give you a kiss!" she said giggling. James heard this and a fire lit deep inside him. Passion filled his body as began to eat faster and faster. He was now more determined to win.

Sirius was eating slower now when he heard Lily's proposal. He would Prongs win this time so he could get a kiss from his girl. Remus got up silently he began to head back to the dorm and with all the commotion no one will notice his retreat.

James was still swallowing food, which was half chewed in order to beat his friend. Sirius noticed Remus's disappearance and put down his fork seceding from the food battle. "The winner is James Potter!!" said a voice from the crowd.

Sirius laughed as Lily ran over and tackled James to the ground giving him a long passionate kiss. James didn't complain he just did the thumbs up to all the guys in the room. They yelled and screamed " nice one James" and " You dog you!"

After all the commotion was done. The short hair man noticed that both his friends where gone. He got up and smiled at Lily " What a kiss…" he said. " I have to go find my gang" he said running off.

By that time Remus was out in the courtyard watching the forest that lay in the distance. There was no moon in the sky tonight. The temperature had drop and the rain turned into snow. Breathing softly, Remus could see his breath, but the cold never bothered him too much.

His eyes focused on a tree, which had a shine coming from it. The soft glow near the tree must have been a campfire. Remus sniffed the air and his wolf-like senses kicked in. Indeed he smelled burning wood and something else. It was... Panic began to rise inside the werewolf.

Dashing off to the forest he raced with all his might. Was he found again? The heartbeats began to slam against his rib cage. Gasping the ice-cold air stung the inside of his nose and throat.

He arrived at the camp sight. Eyes scanned the scene. We found a truck and waved his hand over it and watched it open. Weapons…that were coated in sliver and Remus did not dare touch them. The smell of silver made his sick to his stomach. He backed away feeling like he was going to vomit.

Remus backed away and heard something rustle. Fear stuck in his heart he began to run blindly into the forest. The smell of silver made him gag a bit. He was being followed. Remus gasped running avoiding tree and bushes. He could hear the footsteps that desperately trying to keep up as the silent hunter continue to chase.

Not watching where he stepped Remus had run on to the pond, which was frozen over, however the ice did not hold his weight. Remus screamed and falls through into the icy water. His eyes widen seeing a figure on the land as began to sink down. It was in fact the person he feared more than the moon. Soon her image started to fade as he saw nothing but black.


	2. Sun Rise

_**Chapter Two: Sun Rise **_

The room was so warm; Remus cracked up his eyes slightly and glanced around. He was alive? Taking a breath his chest ached which caused him to cough rather violently. "Easy Moony" said a soft and warm voice. Golden eyes fell on the source of the voice. " P-Padfoot" said Remus looking at Sirius who sat beside the bed in the hospital wing.

"You where asleep for three whole days" said James walking over with a trey of food which has all of Remus's favorites. "Three days?" the werewolf asked not believing it himself. Sirius looked at Remus scanning the boy for any other injuries.

" Yeah…" James began. " You fell through the ice in the pond in the middle of the woods. Sirius and I took the invisible cloaked. Forgive us for following you, but if we didn't you surly would of died in that ice cold water." James explained.

Remus sighed and looked away "Thank you" he said softly with a slight smile. "You are truly my friends," he added. James snickered " through thick and thin!" Sirius smiled as well " we have some questions for you…but eat first" he said.

The younger boy nodded and began to eat slowly and neatly. James smiled " Dude never again" Remus looked up at James blinking a bit. " Never scare us like that again," James elaborated. Remus smiled and nodded " Deal" he replied when he swallowed his food.

Lily entered the room with roses and lilacs. James turned "Hi Lily!" he said blushing and laughed nervously. "Are those flowers for me?" he asked excitedly. Lily smiled and tilted her head " no" she finally said. James blinked and pouted.

"They are for Remus…" she said walking over and put them in a vase and sat it on the nightstand. Remus blinked " You didn't have to" he said softly. "Well I heard you were sick so I thought some flowers will cheer you up" she explained. Sirius smiled " how thoughtful of you" he added.

"Yeah, every time I was sick when I was little. My parents would bring me flowers because of the smell always made me feel better. Then I got better faster "she said. " Oh I see" Sirius spoke up again " Its like smell therapy"

"Exactly!" Lily replied happily. Sirius nodded " that makes sense" James blinked " Flowers smell nice but what about the people that allergic? What do you do then?" Lilly smiled " Well I just open a window slightly so they can smell the outside but not enough where it can make them feel worse."

"Roses and Lilacs are a very good combination" said Remus resting back on the big fluffy pillow. Lily giggled " Great!" she said. "If I was sick I prefer to smell the rain" Sirius said. "The rain? " Lily asked. "Yeah, I find the rain during the spring and summer to be most comforting and the smell right after the rain makes me relaxed." He explained.

" Oh! How poetic Sirius!" said Lily. Sirius ran a hand through his brilliant black locks "naturally I'm a poet." Sirius bragged a bit. James pouted, "I could be poetic too!" he snorted with annoyance.

Remus laughed finding James's childish antics very amusing. James and everyone else laughed as well. The nurse came over " alright visiting is over go to bed he needs to rest" she said shooing them away. Everyone bid their goodbyes and left Remus there to rest.

The next morning came and Remus woke up from a nasty nightmare. He got up and was very weak still. This didn't stop him he walked to the window and stared out over the horizon. It was damp, gray and the snow didn't stop.

Sirius walked in and saw him at the window. Walking over quietly he stood beside him. "What strange weather for September." He said. Remus knew that Sirius had walked in the room. He could smell him, his scent smelling nice to him.

"Yes it is" Remus said not taking his eyes off the forest. Sirius sighed " I seen someone else there too…when you fell into the water." He spoke up. Remus turned his head sharply and stared at Sirius with shock widen eyes.

"Who is she?" he asked starting into Remus's eyes. The werewolf looked down " I-It's no one" nervously. "No one!" Sirius yelled making poor Remus jumped in fear. " No one isn't someone who held a bow and arrow aiming it at you!" Sirius continued. " You could of died!"

The black hair man walked closer until Remus was leaning against the wall, Then he slammed his hands on the wall on each side of Remus's head. "What is going on? You been acting strange!" Sirius said looking down at the boy's face. "Just tell me" Sirius's voice became soft and gentle.

Remus looked up at him unsure to answer. "You wouldn't want to be my friend anymore…if I told you and I'm not going to ruin that!" he screamed. Sirius blinked and looked down at him again. "How do you know? I will always be your friend no matter what is it!"

" You say that now but until you know the truth! Then you won't want to you because you be scared and disgusted!" He said his legs giving out and he slid to the floor staring down.

Sirius knelt down and sighed "I won't leave you I promise just tell me!" he said grabbing onto Remus's shoulders gently. The werewolf glanced up tears fell from his golden eyes which stung badly now.

" You…can fear me and think that I'm revolting…but never stop being my friend." He said softly. Sirius eyes narrow slightly "Why would I fear you?" he asked. Remus looked away and outside again. "You surly noticed" he began. "my absence during the week of the full moon."

The black hair man thought and nodded "yes…there is a pattern now that I think about it." He said rather blankly. The younger boy shivered a bit and looked down. "I-I-m…I-I'm…a …werewolf," he mumbled softly shutting his eye tight not wanting to see Sirius's face anymore.

A warm pair of arms embraced the werewolf. Remus opened his eyes and gasped not expecting that. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly. Remus was about to say something but barley could say a word he just choked on his tears.

" Don't answer…" Sirius said. " I know… You couldn't say because you where so scared. I understand…but I'm not scared or disgusted" he added. "You haven't…seen me transform…yet," Remus said meekly.

"I want to! I won't leave you because of this!" Sirius said softly hugging the younger boy still. Remus blinked and was unsure "watch me change…then say that" he said softly.

" I will. …Tomorrow is the full moon right …do your normal routine…but I will be there to watch." He said Remus shook his head "no…that be too dangerous" he said. "I'll be fine don't worry"

Sirius picked up the weak boy and laid him on his bed " Just rest…okay…" he said turning to leave "I'll will…bring you something to eat later on after classes" he walked out leaving. He was determined to protect Remus and the secret he hidden away for years.


End file.
